The New Age
by toloveandinspire
Summary: This is my first story. Sadie Kane and Nico Di Angelo get kidnapped and are about to be used in Gaea's plan to restart the world. But as the Seven and Carter Kane go to rescue them, they find out who the real enemy is. Set during the Mark of Athena. Constructive criticism is welcome. :D
1. Chapter 1

The New Age

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for looking at this story. As you can tell this is a crossover between the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, since they are my two favorite series :D . So yeah, I hope you enjoy this and constructive criticism is welcome since this my first story, but flamers are NOT welcome (horrible people, I tell you -_-). Thanks again :DDD. -toloveandinspire**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles, as much as I wish I did D': or Apple D'':**

**Chapter 1**

**(Nico's POV)**

Nico woke up in a cave, his head throbbing like he had just been through hell. Which in a way he kinda had. But moving on, he didn't know where he was, why he was there, or who captured him. He tried to get up but he was chained to the wall behind him and was way too dizzy anyways.

"It's about time you woke up.", said a girl with a British accent. Nico turned his head towards the voice and narrowed his eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl scoffed, "I'm going to kill you if that's what you think. _That's exactly what I think. _**(A/N: **

**Nico's thought's will be in italics and Sadie's in italic underlined.) **But since you _**must**_know, my name's Sadie Kane. What's yours?

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Di Angelo. Means '_of angels_' in Italian. How nice. Good to meet you."

''Same. Did know where-"

"The Colosseum in Rome.", Sadie finished.

"Rome?" Nico sounded surprised.

"Yes, Rome."

"Like Rome, Italy"

"Yes! Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because I have almost no idea how I got to Rome. One minute I was looking for the Doors of-" _Shut up, _Nico scolded himself, _she's just a mortal._

"'The doors of...'?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"Fine"

"Okay then. How did you get here anyways?"

"I walked away from my brother after a big fight I had with him and started walking thorough Rome. There was a woman and she lead me here. Then, there was this...smell that was very intoxicating. I passed out and woke up in here after a few days, wearing this and my cell phone in my hand.

Nico finally looked at the girl more closely. She had caramel hair, sapphire blue eyes **(A/N: I know Sadie's eyes aren't that color, but I really want them to be that color)**, and fair skin. She was wearing a pure white dress and she had an iPhone in her hand. Nico down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black suit, with a red tie and black Italian shoes. _Well at least whoever did this has good taste,_ he thought waerily. He looked back at Sadie. He had to admit that she looking beautiful, even though he didn't know her. Her voice was a little deeper than most girls but also melodious, like a 20's singer's.

She snapped her fingers in his face breaking him out of his trance(apparently she ended up a lot closer to him),"Earth to Nico. You were staring at me." Underneath all her hair she was blushing deeply.

Nico's face felt hot, "Um...", he stuttered, "No I-I wasn't"

She laughed "Okay," she said knowingly, "whatever you say."

"Ha. Ha.", he said stoically and a little bit nervous.

"What's your-", she started

All of a sudden, a door that wasn't there before appeared and opened. A woman stepped inside and they turned around to face her.

"Hello, my children. I see you have already gotten along" _Oh Shit_, Nico thought.

"Who are you?" Sadie demanded.

"Ahh. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. Miss Kane, I am Mother Earth"

"Mother Earth? But there is no mother earth, only Geb, the earth god.

"Oh. Yes. I forget you're Egyptian. I am the Greek version of Geb, I suppose you can say.", she said bemused

"What do you want Gaea?", Nico now demanded.

" Oh, how unkind of you to say that in such a harsh tone." She said, pretending as if Nico had hurt her feelings, "And to answer you're question, I want you two, of course. The both of you will start the new age of the gods."

**A/N: Dun, dun, ****dun. ****So yeah that was the first chapter. I hoping I can at least get one or two reviews (probably won't, but one can be hopeful) and oh and I need your help. I need original characters for my story. If your like to put yours in,please fill out the following form (I will try to put everyone's character in and you may submit up to two characters.)**

**Name:**

**Nickname (if Any):**

**Demigod/Hunter of Artemis:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent (s):**

**Mortal Siblings: (Optional):**

**Demigod Siblings?:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Height and weight:**

**Nationality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Clothing Style: **

**Romance: (With who/What kind of person?)**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Greek Or Roman or Both?:**

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia?:**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Age

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey world! Welcome to the new and improved chapter 2. I apologize for the spacing mishap. I had typed this on my iPhone, sent it to myself, copied, pasted and edited and put it on here and it came out wrong -.- Again I apologize and I hope you enjoy the new edit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles **

**(Sadie's POV)**

"What are you talking about?", Sadie asked in confusion. And she was confused. In just two days she had a big fight with Carter, ran off to Rome, met a lot of different people, gotten kidnapped and now she was in a cavern with a boy she didn't know and a loony goddess who planned to perhaps destroy the world.

"Well, my dear girl, I plan to start the world over with you two controlling it. I refuse to let another anarchy sent it into a spiraling death. Speaking of which, Nico, did you know that your father was suppose to be king, not Zeus? That incompetent child has always wanted the throne for the power and he will do anything to keep that power. It's about time for someone to overthrow Zeus."

"I hope you don't mean Sadie and I because there is no way in my father's name will I do such a thing.", Nico said angrily.

"Oh but I don't believe you have a choice. You are both destined to do this." Gaea said sweetly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your plan exactly?", Sadie asked.

"Nico turned to her furiously and said, "Why are you acting as if you trust her? She kidnapped us and is going to use us! Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do. I just want to know what the hell might happen to me. Besides don't you want to know too?", Sadie retorted.

"Children, please.", the goddess said calmly, "I do not wish to keep you here forever. Only until the process is complete."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "What process?"

"Answering Sadie's question, I plan to give Order and Chaos hosts."

(Percy's POV)

Percy was worried. He couldn't believe someone would take his youngest cousin and hid him from the rest of the world. Hazel keep telling him and the others members of the Seven that he was alive but Percy was still overgrown with fear of what could happen to Nico.

After getting away from the Romans, the Argo II landed in several different places, the latest in the heart of Rome. Rachel was able to get the group all their own rooms. Percy and Annabeth however decided to share a room.

As soon as Percy was able to sneak away from Annabeth (she hated when he went anywhere by himself) he decided to walking around the city. While he was roaming around (no pun intended) he got distracted. There was just so much to see around the city. The fountains, the statues, the architecture, the-

"Ow!" He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into an African American boy wearing a white t-shirt and some black jeans.

"Yeah. That did hurt." Percy started laughing. "Sorry, man. Are you okay?"

"Yup. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My name's Percy by the way."

"Carter. Nice to meet you." Carter held out his hand and Percy shook it. Something about him made Percy nervous though.

"Nice to meet you too, Carter. What are you doing in Rome?"

"Looking for my sister. We had an argument and she ran off."

"Oh. That sounds serious. Do you need any help?"

"No. I think I'll be fine. I already have some other friends and my girlfriend helping me." Carter looked sad and worried.

"Well I'll still keep a look out. What's her name?"

"Sadie. She has caramel-colored hair, blue eyes and light skin. I know. She sounds like she looks nothing like me but my mother was white and my father was black."

" Percy took in what Carter has said for a moment. "You said 'was'. Did something happen to them"?

Carter grimaced a little, "They both died. My mom when I was 8 and my dad only about 3 years ago. Right now Sadie and I are living with our uncle."

Percy nodded. "Ah. Well at least you're still with family."

"Yeah. What about you? Why are you here?"

Percy had a slight feeling that he could tell Carter the truth but he couldn't. Unless he wanted to go to the crazy house.

"I'm just here touring. Always wanted to go and now here I am. Hey considering that we are in the middle of the sidewalk, why don't you come over to the hotel I'm staying at. It's the Eurogarden. I'll be at the pool. 5 P.M. good for you?"

The boy looked at his watch. "Yup. That's perfect. Is it ok if I bring my girlfriend? She'll get worried if I go by myself." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure. And I know how you feel." Percy laughed lightly.

"Okay. See you then."

"You too."

The two boys walked away from each other but they didn't know that in meeting each other that they would have to work together in the near future.

**A/N: Yup. So that's chapter 2. I wanted to make it a lot longer so I did. How did you guys like it? Is there anything that I could do to make it better. Please tell me so that I can fix it. Also you are still allowed to submit original characters. I will also need about 1 or 2 Egyptian magicians. Yup. Yup. Thank you for reading and see you need chapter! **

**-Alexis. **


	3. Chapter 3

The New Age

Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and added this story. It makes me so very happy and makes me write a little faster so that I can give the next chapter to you guys. But anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles**

(Nico's POV)

Sadie look horrified. "How are you going to give Order and Chaos hosts? That should be impossible. They are primordial forces, just like you are."

"Sadie, how do you know all of that? In matter of fact, how do you know what hosting even is? Aren't you just a mortal?" Nico asked confused. He wondered how she knew what Gaea was babbling on about.

"I'm not mortal. I mean I am but I know how to do magic. There-"

"Are Egyptian gods running around the world, just as there are Greek and Romans ones. Dear Sadie knows how to do Egyptian magic. But moving on, hosting, my dear boy, is to give gods a mortal body to them, so to speak. This allows them to live among the mortal world. Sadie is correct, it should be impossible to give Order and Chaos, Ma'at and Apophis as Miss Kane knows them, but you two have enough power to host them without killing yourselves. And this will make you both immortal in the process."

"I understand why we have to do this but why us. There are so many more powerful magicians than me." Sadie asked.

"And there are more powerful demigods than me." Nico added.

Gaea smiled kindly at them. "I chose you Sadie because you are pure and Ma'at needs a host with purity and you're the only one with enough of it. As for Nico, I chose you because you have through so much in your life and have been through enough chaos in your life to understand what it's like. But now my dear children enough talk. It's time for you to meet your entities."

"Wait! I'm not ready for this. I don't even know if I can do this! Please just-.", Sadie cried out. But it was too late. Gaea had already touched her forehead and she passed out.

"And now it's your turn Nico." Nico's eyesight blurred as Gaea touched him and he slowly backed out.

Nico gasped and rose too quickly. Almost immediately he got dizzy. When it disappeared he looked around where he was. It looked familiar to him. And then it hit him. It was the living room from his home in the 20's. It looked exactly the same. The huge window was still at the front of the home. The fireplace was on the right. Even his mother's favorite chair, which was a big red velvet one given to her personally by Hades was in the right place, close to the door so that she may be able to answer it quickly if guests came over. It made him feel shaky. He wanted to cry and sob and remember all the fun things he and his sister had done. It-

"What a lovely living room you had, Mr. Di Angelo." said a man with a faint accent.

Nico whirred around and got dizzy again. "Who are you?"

The man smiled at him menacingly "I am Apophis. You are going to become my host."

"Says who? I don't even want to do this. Gaea said that this was my destiny and all that bullshit but I don't believe it. I mean I can't even find the Doors of Death without messing up. Why would you want me to be your host?"

"Because I know you. I've been watching you seen the day you were born. You father, your mother, even the gods themselves knew that this day was going to come. You _are_ destined to do this and I know for a fact that you will not fail me."

Nico looked over at the massive mirror that what hanging over the fireplace. At first when he looked into it he just saw his and Apophis's reflections. But then it shifted around and he saw Sadie talking to who he thought was Ma'at. Sadie looked as if she was scared and she kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nico? Listen to me my boy. The process is almost over. You must listen to me. When you both wake up you and Miss Kane," he said Sadie's last name in slight disgust, " must leave the Colosseum, get on a boat and go to Sicily. There you meet an American girl named Ariana Ascott. She will help you. Only after you meet her are you allowed to go back to Rome to meet back with your cousin, Percy. Understand? I will also make sure that everything goes planned."

"OK. Is there anything else it must know?"

"No. Oh! Wait there is one other thing you must know before you go.," Nico's vision started to blur again. "You must tell your comrades that Gaea is not the real enemy. It's-

Nico pasted out again.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now over. What did you guys think? So far I've added one original character and I have a lot more to include. Don't worry I will make sure that they are all there. So who do you guys think the true enemy is? Please review and thanks for reading! **

**Peace,**

**Alexis :D **


	4. Chapter 4

The New Age Chapter 4

**A/N: hello people of the world. Welcome to chapter 4. I know that I've haven't posted in FOREVER. *sigh* everyone probably hates me but I have to deal with high school and I hate that I don't have enough time to write and I'll make sure to write and update more often. ummm anyways a big thank you and hug to Chiisana Pierrot. She has helped me a lot. Well then, since this is getting too long, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Sorry for OOC-ness and typos**

Chapter 4

(Carter's POV)

"What do you mean you we are going out? We have to find Sadie and get out of here! There is absolutely no time to waste, Carter!" Zia said annoyed.

Carter sighed deeply. "Well, Zia I was hoping that maybe that this guy Percy could help us. I mean he seemed just as concerned as we are and I think that he could help."

"This is not like you." Zia argued back, "You usually do not ask for a stranger's help."

"I know but I need to find Sadie. She's my sister and pretty much my only family besides Amos."

Zia stared a Carter for a while "Ok. We will go. But first, did you noticed anything suspicious about the boy?"

Carter tilted his head a little in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean was there anything about him that threw you off."

"Ummm... well yeah. He had an aura that was different. And he smelled a lot like the ocean. Why?"

"Because Carter, we are in the middle of Rome and there are..." Zia suddenly stopped talking.

"There are what?"

"There are..." She took a deep breath. "There are rival gods here. Roman gods."

"You mean such as Jupiter and Venus and Neptune and..."

"Stop! You don't have to say them all! But yes, gods such as them. The House of Life and these gods must be separate so that we don't end up fighting."

Carter had to think about this for a little. If they did end up fighting, that could mean HUGE trouble for the House of Life and he didn't need any more trouble right now.

"But I think we should go." Zia said interrupting Carter's thoughts.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I want to find Sadie just as much as you do, Carter"

"Ok then. I guess let's go have a meet and greet with the neighbors."

(Percy POV)

Percy was walking back over to the hotel the Seven were staying at, The Eurogarden. It was just outside of Rome but fairly easy to walk to. Leo said it would be the perfect place to hide the ship for a couple of days because of all the trees and greenery. What was even better was the fact that there was a lot of Mist so that they could hide it away from mortal eyes.

Percy wouldn't say that agreeing with a guy he had just met and asking him to meet him so that help could help him find his sister (and hopefully Nico), who was somewhere within Rome, was a bad idea but he figured that he decision wouldn't sit well with Annabeth.

And for the first time in his life, he was right.

"Are you crazy?" Annabeth asked, slightly angry. Well, take that back. She was furious. "You don't even know this boy. He could very well be a monster. And even if he wasn't and could help us, we don't have the time. We need to find Nico and start heading our way towards Greece. what were you thinking?"

Percy sighed deeply. "I don't know. Maybe he could help us find Nico. We need all the help we can get right now, Annabeth."

"I understand that but he doesn't even know what is actually going on. He's just a mortal."

"To be honest, I don't think he's a mortal."

"And what makes you say that?" Annabeth questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Because Annabeth, he had an aura around him. It wasn't necessarily Greek or Roman, but..."

"What do you mean it wasn't Greek or Roman, Percy?" Annabeth asked, interrupting him.

"What I just told you. I don't know what type of aura he had but it was powerful."

"And you think because of his aura, he's going to help us find Nico faster?"

"Yes. Now I told to him come over here around five."

Annabeth started pacing back and forth, "Yes. I remember you saying that."

"His girlfriend is coming with him too."

Annabeth sighed in furstration. "Ok," She looked at her watch. "Right now it's 4:30. I guess I'll go get ready for them."

"Me too. And thank you for trusting me for once."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I just hope you are right about this."

"Trust me. Everything will be alright," Percy Kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Now let's get ready for a meeting with some hopefully new friends."

**A/N: the next one will be posted either today or early tomorrow. I promise. c:**

**-Alexis :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Age chapter 5

**A/N: hello once again, FanFiction world. I present to thee chapter 5 of the New Age. Enjoy ;)And sorry in advance if this is really short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles.** **Sorry for OOC-ness and typos**

(Sadie's POV)

When Sadie woke up, she noticed that she was standing in an oddly familiar room. It was old and was pretty small for what she thought was a living room. It had 3 couches, each with a gaudy floral pattern. Sadie couldn't figure out where she had seen this room. _Perhaps in a picture_, she thought.

And that's when it hit had seen it in a picture. In her grandparents flat on the fireplace mantel there was picture of her grandmother, about 12 or 13, standing in the same room as Sadie was standing in right at the moment. The walls were white and on the front wall there was a huge mirror hanging above the marble fireplace.

"What a beautiful room, yes?" asked a new female voice. Sadie turned around to look at said person and felt as if she had seen this woman before.

"Umm...Hello?" Sadie said questionably

"Good evening, Ms. Kane. We have a lot to talk about and so little time."

"What do you mean? And who are you?"

"I would believe that you would know me by now. Is it not obvious?"

"Couldn't you just tell who you are? I am truly confused and my head is killing me."

"My dear you need have to figure it out on your own. It should become easier for you to figure out as we continue talking. Please come sit down."

The woman gestured towards the chairs. Sadie sat down in the least gaudy of them all and the woman sat across from her. Sadie noticed that the woman was amazingly beautiful. She had long black hair, which was in an elegant bun and she was wearing a simple white dress that seemed to shimmer when she moved in her chair. Her deep tanned skin and hazel eyes make Sadie believe that she was either Egyptian or Arabian.

"Would you like tea, Ms. Kane?" the woman asked

"Ummm... Yes please."

The woman reached her hand out and two cups filled with tea appeared on the coffee table. The smell was intoxicating to Sadie. It smelled like the same tea her grandmother made all the type. Sadie raised the cup and took a sip.

"Oh my. This is the same tea my grandmother makes. How do you know."

"I just know these things, Ms. Kane. But down to business. Do you know why you are here right now, Ms. Kane?"

"I think so. It's something about a new age of gods being created and Nico and I having to do with it."

"Close. You are extremely powerful and you have enough power to help change the world, Ms. Kane."

"What do you mean? And I suppose you have something to do with me 'changing the world'?" Sadie asked confused

"You have to be able to figure these things out on your own. All will be answered for you in good time."

"Who was that goddess that kidnapped me?"

The woman smiled slightly sad but amused at the same time, almost as if she was about to share a dirty secret with Sadie.

"Well, Ms. Kane that goddess was Gaea, you could say that she is the Greek version of Geb. She has a vision and Apophis and myself have agreed to help her. I believe that things need to change in this world and you and Mr. Di Angelo will make sure that this happens."

That's when it hit Sadie, almost like a ton of bricks

"You're Ma'at." She said finally understanding. "You expect me to help change the world?"

"Ah, yes. You've figured out who I am. And yes actually I do expect you to change the world. When you wake you everything will be clear to you. Or at least more clear to you than before. And if you need any help I'll be with you."

Sadie looked at Ma'at with somewhat wide eyes. "I don't understand." Sadie laughed a little at her own contradiction. "But if you say that things be clear, then I believe you."

"Good. We have only a little time left so please listen carefully. Once you wake up you and Mr. Di Angelo must leave the Colosseum and take a boat to Sicily. There you will meet a girl named Ariana Ascott. She will help you. Make sure that you get there before two days from now or-"

Sadie suddenly blanked out and woke back up in the damp underground of the Colosseum. Nico was already awake and was pacing around the room. He looked over at Sadie and gave her a small smile. He was still wearing the same clothes as when they first met. Sadie noticed she was wearing the same clothes as well.

"What happened?" He asked walking towards her when he saw her worried expression.

"The goddess Ma'at talked to me. She kept saying something about 'changing the world'."

"Yeah. The god Apophis kept saying something like that as well. What do you think they meant?"

"I don't know. But perhaps it was the same thing Gaea was talking about." "Probably. But let's not worry about that right now. We need to get out of here without being caught by mortal police and get to Sicily."

"Yes, I suppose we should get going now."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get out of here. We need some questions answered." Nico said. He helped Sadie and they started walking out of the underground of the Colosseum.

**A/N: thank you reading this chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow. And sorry again that this is really short. :/** **Also since people will be talking about this, I do understand that Apophis and Ma'at are primidal beings but for the sake of the story they are gods. thanks **

**Bye,**

**Alexis :D**


End file.
